Guess who
by iluvjellybeans01
Summary: Knock, knock. Who's there? Guess. Guess who? My second fanfic. It's about a girl who talks a lot, is kinda sensitive and tries to stay in a good mood. She has some strange times once her bro joins the cult. Not to mention the fact that there's something wrong with that guy- what's his name? Never mind. But Shadow makes all the pain go away. Rees and Mal help too.But it still hurts.
1. Chapter 1

I emerged through the last bit of trees... ...And was met with the worst sight I had ever seen. There on first beach, was the cult. And with them were the two people I never thought I'd see there. Seth Clearwater was playing with them and Leah, his sister, was sitting on the sand watching them. I froze. Leah looked up. Like the idiotic daredevil I am, I snapped. I marched up to Seth. "What. Happened?" He sighed, not meeting my eyes. "A lot." I waited. "Are you gonna do-"pause. "I have to." "Remember that promise I made you and Jacob?I still haven't broken it, because unlike five to seven people here who are currently staring at my back with guilty looks on their faces, I don't break promises, and I'm not going to break them." He cringed. "Don't worry, the pain will be enough to stop me thinking about this for a while. When Rees finds out she'll probably do it herself." He looked a teensy bit scared. His arms were starting to shake. "Oh, and Jacob, you might wanna call your girlfriend. She starting to jam the phone. It could be Rees calling to tell you its your death day. Trainings going well too. And just so you know, the only person who stopping me from committing suicide is Rees. You might wanna thank her. So Seth, you gonna say it?" He whimpered. "Whatever. I don't like people who lie, anyway." I walked away, flipping open the phone in the process. "Ree, it's happened. First beach. Need breakfast." She was there in five minutes. I waited by the road. Soon, I decided to go to my place. My place wasn't my house. It was my clearing. I walked along the beach, to the way up the cliff. I heard footsteps. "Go away person following me. I'm going you probably know where." "Do I?" "Hey Rees." My best friend of ten years put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go." We broke into a run. Every time I'm upset I go to my place. For Rees it's her tree. When we got there, I went straight to my rock. I hardly ever cry. The only people I cry around are Jacob and Rees. Not even around Seth. Probably because I know that Rees would never do what they did. Rees, in her own special way, would leave them. She was the loyalest, coolest, best-est friend anyone could have. Just then we heard a twig snap. "Go away people of betrayal." "How did you know it was us?" "That's basically the easiest question anyone could ask me, Jacob. Who else would come so far off the trail?Besides, only about five of you know that this place exists. And you and Seth are the only ones who know that this where I come when I'm hurt, lied to and/or betrayed, all three of which have happened to me." "She talks a lot, doesn't she?" "Yes, Paul, I do." Silence. "Let me guess, y'all are all standing with your mouths open staring in the direction of my voice?" "How do you do that?"Jake muttered. "I wouldn't tell you, dear brother, even if I wasn't having to face every promise you ever made me being broken right in front of my face." "Is she always like this?" "No Sam, I am not. I'm hardly ever like this, so if you want to know, I'm usually quite the opposite." "That's true." "You doubt me so much?" "Soph-" "I know, it's 10:00." I headed into the trees, Rees following me. What's at 10:00?" "Good luck with that one,"I called into the clearing. He's gonna need it. "He's so totally gonna need it." I grinned. When we got home, I headed off to my room to get ready for my 12:00 training. Only a few people knew about it. Rees, Jake, Seth, Leah...most of who were in the cult. When I was ready, I cracked my knuckles and went down to get Rees's bike. When I had my helmet on, I got on the purple bike, waved to Rees and headed off to pick up Malory, my fourth best friend and shopping partner. I parked my bike halfway there and stretched. I had food to eat. I took off my bag and took out food. 30 minutes later I set off again. When I reached Mal's, I parked my bike and went in. Mal's brother was Jared. Ree's brother was Embry and my other two fourth best friends were Paul's and Quil's sisters. Mal was outside. "Hey, Mal. Ready to go?" "You're enthusiastic today." "Yeah, well, it happened so I wanna get as much pain in as possible." "Good for you, girl." "Ask Jared how his day was. I'm pretty sure he'll lie." We set off. It went pretty well. We were back at Mal's at about 5:30. "Best training session ever. It really hurt."

"You wait until the finale. Just think, standing there on that stage, crowd cheering, medal on your chest, our brothers and friends right there in front, running to hug us..."that image in my mind was the best one I thought. My moment. The one memory I could remember forever.

But it was soon spoilt, very badly.


	2. I feel brotherless

I arrived at the living room door...

...And stopped.

The cult was there.

In the living room.

My living room.

My eyes narrowed to slits but I didn't do anything stupid.

Instead, I tiptoed slowly to the kitchen door.

I almost made it.

Unfortunately, one of them saw me.

Brady, I think, said, "Hey Jake, what's a girl doing in your house?"

I froze, closing my eyes tight.

I turned to them. Some were staring at me. Seth was staring at the floor. I glared at his hair.

"You obviously haven't seen Rees recently,"I muttered.

I looked at Jake.

"You even looked in a mirror recently?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes.

"Know the date?"

I turned into the kitchen.

I picked up a stool and walked over to the counter. Putting the stool in front of it, I climbed up and put my hand in the cupboard. Empty.

I looked properly. Empty.

I half-ran to the fridge.

Not there either.

I checked half the cupboards before I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned round seeing red.

"Yes?"I half-shouted.

"What are you looking for?"said Collin.

I looked at Jake.

"I asked you earlier whether you knew the date. You didn't give me the answer."

"It's the fif-"realization crossed his face, "-teenth."(that was said very slowly.)

Then it hit me.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

Judging by his guilty look, he had.

This time I just let the tears slide down my face. I didn't wipe them away.

"Where is it?If any one-"

"It's here."

Jake went over to the very last cupboard and took out my chocolate bar. It was made specially for me. It was three feet long and one foot wide.

"Thanks."

I sat down and stared at it. Then I took out my phone.

"Mal, could you come down here please. And bring your four foot long choc."

After I hung up, I saw the guys drooling.

"Gross,"I muttered.

Then I jumped up, carrying my choc and went up through the trapdoor.

"yeah, yeah, be amazed. She does that all the time."

"Hey, Jake. Since you're not coming, can I borrow your helmet? I have an excellent friend who actually talks to me and owns the coolest bike in La Push. I'll be riding it."

"Whatever."

"Thanks bro."

I went back up.

First, I put my choc on the table. Then I got my iPod and listened to music for a while. Then I went over to my notebook. Looking at it made me a bit sad. It was something I allowed no one but Jacob to see. I had shown some to Rees after IT had happened and even a bit to Seth. Funny pictures and things, you know, but some things, I had trusted to Jacob, my brother. That was why I had disappeared when he left.

Rees, Mal, Jea and Kia had come with me.

That's when we found Shadow.

Our lives changed from that day.

There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Mal's here,"said Jared.

"Aren't you gonna wish her luck or something?"

"From what I heard, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's weird. I'd give anything for my brother to be there today."

"Did you really think he'd come?"

"I knew it would be hard for him to, but yes, I did."

I had been staring at my notebook all this time. It wasn't until he put a hand on my shoulder that I realized he'd come in."

"You know he wants to."

"Why can't he?_Today_. Just today."I could feel the tears start to come again.

"Yeah. I'd like to see Mal up there too. My baby sister."

"She's really good. Best darn partner you could hope to have. You're lucky to have her for a sister."

He sighed.

"I wish I could appreciate it."

"I wish my brother could at least come-"I stopped. I couldn't say that. That had been the one thing me and Jacob would never never tell anybody about. Not Rees, not Mal, not even Shadow.

He patted my shoulder.

"Good luck kid."

"Thanks Jared."

I went down.

I broke off a quarter of the chocolate and tossed it at the boys.

"Share."

And I took off with Mal for what would've been the best day of my life, had our brothers been there.

When I got home, dad was there.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

"OK."

I looked around.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's not here."

"OK. Good night dad."

"Night kiddo."

I went upstairs and let out the scream into my pillow. It lasted very long.

Then I showered, got changed, brushed my teeth and got into bed, very calmly.

Tomorrow I had work to do.

Very important work.


	3. I begin to hate those guys

The next morning, I woke up and stretched. It was going to be a long day.

I went downstairs.

No one was home.

I ate breakfast and went outside.

I went down to one place I never thought I'd go.

Sam Uley's place.

I poked my head around the door.

Suddenly, I was pushed through it,my wig flying off.

I ran to get it.

After putting it back on, I turned around to glare at whoever had done that. It was Quil.

"What the-"we both said.

"What's going...on"someone said.

"Nothing. Where's Sam?"

They looked at me curiously.

"I...wanna ask him something."

"Look. Get out of here."Quil said.

Me,Quil and Embry had been the only ones there but we were soon joined by a woman.

"What's going on here?"

She had scars all down the right side of her face and arm.

"She's trespassing."

I glared at Quil. She laughed. I looked at the scars.

"Don't stare."

"Sorry. They look just like mine, that's all."

They froze.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What''s going on here?"said Sam, coming in.

"Quil pushed me in."

"WHAT!"

I smirked at Quil.

"See you later, _Quilly._"I said, using our old nickname for him.

I was halfway out the doorway when I remembered something.

"Where's Jacob?"

They stopped mid-whatever they were doing.

"Why?"

I frowned.

"I need to ask him about something."

"What?"

"He really hasn't told you?"disbelief written all over my face.

"There's something he hasn't told us?"

"He better not've told you."

"Why?"

"Because...you'd think I'm weird."

"There's Jake."

I turned around. Jake was coming toward me. I waited for him.

"I need to talk to you about something."

I looked behind me.

"Privately."

"No can do, Soph."

"Fine. It's about...the...thing."

I looked at him, my eyes pleading.

He looked behind me.

I turned too.

Sam shook his head.

I turned back to Jake, my eyes hard.

"Just say it out loud."

"Remember the promise?The one about the singing?"I asked, rubbing my shoulder.

He looked at my hand, then lifted up my sleeve.

"You want me to come."It wasn't a question.

I nodded.

He looked at Sam, then at me.

"I can't."His voice was hollow.

He pushed past me.

"Then I won't go."

I couldn't feel the expression on my face.

I turned and ran into the forest.

I kept on running and running.

I kept on running to the edge of the cliff.

There I sat and cried and cried.

I remembered something I hadn't thought about in a while and I stopped my crying.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. Then I turned around. My look was murderous.

I went to my place.

There, I shifted and lay down to wait for nightfall.

I decided to try one more time.

When night came I went to where they had bonfires.

I sneaked up behind Jacob.

"Are you sure you can't come?"I whispered.

He jumped in surprise, then nodded.

I turned and ran.

Ran on and on.

I ran to Shadow deep in the forest.

There I cried and cried till my eyes ran dry.

Then Shadow came down and wrapped her warm golden wings around me.

There I was safe.

I fell asleep there.

I dreamed that he had come with me to do it.

It felt real. Deep down, I knew he would've come if he could.

He knew, after all, what it meant to me.

He _was _my brother, after all.


	4. Never make Sophie Black upset Ever

When I woke up, Shadow's face looked down at me.

"Good morning,"we said in unison. We laughed.

Looking up at her now made me remember the first time I saw her...

"Earth to Sophie. You've gotta go. Don't you want breakfast?You can still sneak back in."

I stood up and dusted myself down.

"Thanks, Shadow."

"No problem, Soph."

I jogged back to the house. To my surprise, there were people there.

Paul's POV.

We had just come to Jacob's, after patrol. Jake had done his best to hide the stuff about Sophie, but failed.

So, when Sophie came home, Brady had to open his big mouth, and comment.

"So how was your singing?"

Little did Brady know, that the No.1 rule of Jacob's is:do NOT make Sophie angry.

You could almost see the red glazing over her eyes.

She was fuming. Her fists were clenched, face red, she seemed to be shaking.

Me, Jared, Quil and Embry immediately jumped up.

Embry and Quil managed to get her outside, unharmed,( Her, of course, not them.)while me and Jared got a bucket of water and some chocolate.

The pack watched us, amused.

We dumped the water over her head, then pushed the chocolate bar into her hands. Jacob looked at us gratefully before smacking Brady behind the head.

"You idiot. I'm on the list of endangered species now."

Sophie immediately snapped out of her trance. She got out her phone and called my sister.

"Where. Is. Rees?"

"Shopping trip with-"

"I have been... "sneaks look at Jake, "betrayed."

"By?"

"My own flesh and blood."

Silence.

"Could you come down?I don't think I want to kill something today. We'll go see her."

"OK. Is that where-"

"Yes. Maybe tonight, though. You'll have to cage me for the rest of the day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make _myself _ breakfast."

"See ya."

"Bye."

She snapped it shut, then glared at us.

"No food for the rest of the day,"she muttered pointedly at Jacob, then said, "what are you lot staring at?"

We went in again. She followed, then went into the kitchen. I went and peered in.

"Why'd you call Jea?"

"Because she's one of my _new_ best friends."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"Some place Jake doesn't know, because he isn't bothered to ask about my training or my singing since he doesn't even talk to me except to tell me what he wants for breakfast."

I came in and sat down.

"Does that mean I don't get any food either?"

"You can have the leftovers, if there are any."

"Then I'll just have to raid the fridge."

"Go ahead."

I stared at her back in disbelief. She was actually telling me to take food from her fridge!

"I have to go shopping for food soon,"she said, turning around and grinning.

"Oh,"I said. There _was_ no food to take.

She sat down opposite of me me, and started digging into her mountain of food.

"Hws rchl?"

"Wha-?"

"Hos Racl?"

"Huh?"

She sighed, then swallowed.

"How's my sister? The one who knows everything that's going on whilst I don't."

I ignored the last comment.

"She's fine."

She ate in silence. When she stopped, there were two pancakes left. She pushed them towards me. I ate them in less than thirty seconds.

She smiled.

"Now you have to do the washing up."

I groaned, but made my way to the sink.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep."

I groaned again and started.

"So how was the finale. Jea went, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did,"she said sadly, "Mal was excellent. Personally, I think she was the best there. Too bad Jared couldn't come see her. He'd probably be jealous."

"Really?"

"I never tell lies."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! Too bad it's all over now. Did Jacob tell you everything?"

"How much is there to know?"

"What did he tell you?"

"About him going with you to the cliffs to sing and your training. Is there more?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's more, but it's related to those two topics. You realize that before he told y'all, he was the only who knew, right?I didn't even tell Rees."

He sighed.

"Another thing Jake told us."

"It's not fair. You guys know some of my secrets but I don't know yours."

"You're not supposed to."

"You're not supposed to either."

"What did you mean _some_ of your secrets?"

Silence.

I turned round.

She was glaring out the window.

"Sophie?"

"I have other secrets."

I sighed.

"Hola, mi amigo."

"Bonjour mon amie."

I chuckled.

"Sophie. What is Paul Lahote doing in your kitchen, _washing dishes_?"

"He is now my personal slave."

"WHAT?"

Judging by the laughter, she had been joking.

When the giggles subsided, Jea asked, "so what did he say about you?"

She sighed.

"There are...things about me you lot don't know. Jacob was the only one who did. Then he goes and tells the whole cult about it."

"WHAT!"

"I know."

"He'll be dead meat when Rees finds out."

"Wrong. He'll be dead meat, cooked and served for breakfast."

"Yeah, that sounds like Rees."

"Yeah. Even Mal wouldn't go that far."

"True. But she'd only do that for you."

"Mal would do it for you."

"I would do it for her."

"And I would do it for Rees."

"So who's your BF Lahote?"

That took me by surprise.

"Thought you'd forgotten my existence,"I muttered.

"Well?"

"Not sure."

They rolled their eyes.

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Well, see you upstairs."

She went up through the trapdoor.

"How come you talk to her, but not me?"

"For Jacob."

Silence. Then a noise like -no, worse than thunder, came from upstairs.

Half an hour later

"Now I see why you shouldn't get her upset,"said Brady.

"Just make sure she doesn't come near any of us for the rest of the century, and we'll be fine."

"More like, make sure no one imprints on her and we'll be fine."

"True."

Silence for a while.

"How bad is it, Jake?"

"He looked up at me.

"How bad is what?"

I sighed.

"You know. When you come home, or you see her somewhere?"

"You, really, don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."


	5. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This story, I'm afraid, is on hold. Instead, I'll focus on Lion and wolf.**

**I'm putting up a poll to see if I should change that name. What do you think?**

**Review? Vote? Anything?**

**From,**

**iluvjellybeans01C:**


End file.
